onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff of Nottingham
|occupation = Sheriff |gender = Male |portrayedby = Wil Traval |species = Human |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Grey |firstappearance = Lacey |latestappearance = Murder Most Foul }} The Sheriff of Nottingham, currently known as Keith, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the nineteenth episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Wil Traval. He is the main reality version of the Sheriff of Nottingham. The Sheriff of Nottingham is based on the character of the same name from the Robin Hood ballad. History While spending time at a tavern, the Sheriff notices a woman of high stature, Cora, walk in. She asks him about a man with a lion tattoo who her daughter is destined to be with, but the Sheriff reveals he is a thief and already married. Cora then considers that the man's wife can be eliminated and asks him to help her. The Sheriff agrees, but he wants something in return. However, Cora quickly changes her mind and considers he can be her daughter's potential marriage match instead. Tempted by the idea of being king, he is given a fake lion tattoo by Cora and then presented to Regina. During a casual chat in the garden, the Sheriff attempts to charm Regina, who seemingly lets down her guard, before using magic to turn his fake tattoo into a miniature lion. As the beast burrows under his clothing and attacks him, he shrieks in pain while she demands the truth. He admits wanting to be king, but Cora set her up hoping she would bear a child. Afterward, Regina hangs the Sheriff upside down over a fire pit as punishment for his deception until Cora sends him back home. From this, the townspeople of Nottingham look down on the Sheriff, who is made a laughingstock. Driven by his grudge against Robin Hood, he hunts after him, but the thief continues to elude capture. One day, while travelling through Sherwood Forest, he confronts the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, and his servant, Belle, lingering around. Rumplestiltskin, looking for an escaped thief, shows him a bow that belonged to the man. In exchange for the thief's name, the Sheriff asks to spend a night with Belle. Rumplestiltskin declines, and then, out of impatience, he takes away the Sheriff's tongue as a threat. When the Dark One demands the promised information in return for his tongue, the Sheriff tries to respond, which comes out as gibberish. Taking the reply as a yes, Rumplestiltskin magically reattaches the tongue, to which Sheriff bitterly recounts all the wrongs the thief, Robin Hood, has done against him. }} }} }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes him as, "35, bitter due to hard life, and likes to chase women." |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *The doublet worn by the sheriff during his confrontation with RumplestiltskinFile:219TheSheriff2.png and during his meeting with Cora,File:420Well.png is later worn by Lancelot on Guinevere's birthday in "The Broken Kingdom",File:504Shortly.png and by the Sheriff's Wish Realm counterpart in "Tougher Than the Rest".File:611ManInAllTheLands.png Appearances See also *Sheriff of Nottingham's Castle References de:Sheriff von Nottingham nl:Sheriff van Nottingham it:Keith de:Keith Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters